


New Wizarding World

by TenebrisLupus6



Series: New Wizarding World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrisLupus6/pseuds/TenebrisLupus6





	New Wizarding World

“This the best day of my life” this was the thought that Linde Shaw heard on her mind over and over the past five hours.

She was on her way along with three other of her fellow Ilvermorny students to Hogwarts.

They were all handedly selected by the Headmaster of the school to be transfer to Hogwarts.

They were all selected for different reasons but were still all thrill to go to one of if not the most well-known school in the wizarding world.

As time pass on the plane, she becomes more and more nervous, she had heard about the sorting ceremony that goes down at the school, but she and all but one of her fellow students know nothing about how students are sorted to their houses.

She walks the jet up and down five times trying to get enough courage to speak to the student she knew understood how the sorting ceremony works.

His name was Alexander Nott, but preferred to be called Alex. Linde wasn’t close to him, or to the other two students, so she felt like talking to him out of nowhere about such topic would be rude.

As she walked the jet over and over, Linde finally goes to him to ask when suddenly Alex said “I won’t say anything about the ceremony.”

She stops for a second, she looks at him. He smiles at her and said “the other two tried to ask me the same thing, that’s how I knew you were going to ask that question.”

She starts to feel embarrass about what happen when suddenly the other students come and sit right were Alex was.

Solomon Wayne, the sportiest of them ask Alex “Ok I know you don’t want to tell us about it, but can you at least tell us why you don’t want to?”

Alex simply looks at Linde, he made a gesture for her to sit and hear his response, he said “because before the battle of Hogwarts, no new student knew how the ceremony went, and I feel that when you don’t know what to expect, you are more honest with how you truly are and also how you prepare yourself for it can also help not only the sorting, but also help yourself be in peace with your house.”  
They all look at him confused. Trying to understand what that last part meant.

The other student, Roman Pearson, looks at all of us and ask “what house will you think each one of us will be?”

We all looked at him like he was joking.

“Where going to end up in the houses that are similar to the ones that are in Ilvermorny of course.” Said Solo.

“Sine Me and Alex were in Thunderbird, we will go to Gryffindor, since you where in Horned Serpent, you’ll definitely go to Ravenclaw, and Linde will go to Slythering.”

Once he said that, Alex replied by saying “Linde cannot go to Slythering, even if she had all of the aspects of what the hose looks in a student, Nomag-born are not allowed in that house.”

“I thought only muggles weren’t allowed in that house.” said Solomon.

“that’s how they call Nomags in the U.K.” told Linde. Then Alex said, “besides I know that I won’t go to Gryffindor, but rather to Ravenclaw. My mother had a ring that was past by generations to usually the female child of the family, unless they didn’t have one, which in that case it’s given to the oldest son. Once someone owns this ring it change it’s look depending on with house they will go to.”

Then Alex pulls out a Silver Ring with two blue shiny rocks.

At that moment the pilot made the long-awaited announcement.

“Good evening fellow foreign exchange student, the time now is 8:04 in the afternoon, we are arriving at our destination in five minutes, hope you enjoy your stay in London and have a great semester in Gower House School.”

As the pilot finish his announcement, Linde felt butterflies in her stomach for she is about to start her new school life in a school she thought will never be able to attend in her life. This is the start of a new beginning, a new school, new friends, new Wizarding World.


End file.
